


The Winchester Mansion

by meangreenlimabean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crimson Peak Inspired, Dubious Consent, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural AU inspired by Crimson Peak. General spoilers if you haven't seen the movie! Set in the late 1800s, the mysterious Winchester brothers choose Castiel as their next mark, and after his father's violent death, Cas leaves everything to join them in their family mansion. This fic is gonna get very dark, but I am not keeping the movie ending. If you have any concerns about the direction of this fic please talk to me. I'm on tumblr under the same name and my ask is always open!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Mansion

Castiel’s predictable life ended the day the Winchesters brothers arrived. He just didn’t know it yet. Before he followed them across a continent, even before they chose him for their next mark, his simple, boring life was as good as over.

Looking back, he tried to pinpoint the exact moment it happened. It might have been when he first laid eyes on Sam, shaking snow off his coat in the foyer of the Cushing factory, and his warm smile. Most people didn’t flirt with Cas until after they learned who his father was. Then again, maybe it was at the welcome party for the brothers, when he listened to Dean play the piano, or the way the older Winchester looked him over when they were introduced. Cas had felt rather like a piece of meat being examined, but it wasn’t exactly a bad feeling.

No matter when it started, Castiel was different now. He was with the Winchesters now, for better or worse.

Just a few months ago, he thought he had his life all planned out. He had a good relationship with his father, Zechariah, whose business was successful enough that they did not want for anything. There was no pressure for Cas to find a job or a wife. He was perfectly content to live in his childhood home and work on his writing, and his father was glad to have him around.

Cas was not looking for excitement. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself as his peers all drifted away, following work or marriage to new cities. He had all he needed. Until a cold gust of wind brought in a tall stranger with a dazzling smile. Until the crowd of dancers parted to reveal the handsome pianist with delicate hands, the sight of which stirred something deep in Castiel’s stomach. Until he wanted things he shouldn’t.

Until Zechariah died, tragically, a week later. A freak accident, the police said. Cas had to see the injuries up close when he identified his father’s body. His dear friend Naomi went with him, and she was convinced that something suspicious was going on. Cas was too devastated to think about it.

He was not himself. The old Cas would have considered his father’s wounds with a more intelligent, studious frame of mind. The old him would not have rushed into a business partnership so soon after losing his only remaining family. The old Castiel would never have considered picking up and leaving on a whim, with a couple of strangers. He knew it was reckless, even dangerous. Anything could happen. Deep down, a part of him was excited by that. The old Cas would have known better.

Now here he was, crammed in a stagecoach with two attractive brothers, riding toward California and the mysterious Winchester Mansion. His new home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the premise so far. Feedback is awesome!


End file.
